


Late Night Workout

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gym Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: A late night gym session turns into a much different kind of workout.





	Late Night Workout

**Author's Note:**

> request for late night gym sex with leon! 
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

Thank God for the 24-hour gym that was located close to the apartment you shared with your boyfriend. It helped you two get through many a sleepless night. That's what it was doing right now too but in a much different way. 

You were bent over one of the sit-up benches, your knees resting where one's feet were supposed to be situated when they did sit-ups. You felt your slick seeping down your inner thighs. _You’d definitely need to wipe down the machine when you two were done._

Leon’s grip on your hips was bruising and his thrusts were brutal. It was as if you were the last woman he’d ever fuck. You would be feeling this 'workout' for the next few days. You wondered if the gym had cameras - you’d never seen any but that didn’t mean there weren’t cameras. If there were, whoever reviewed the footage would be treated to a full-on porno movie. 

It had all started innocently enough. You and Leon were both restless, so he suggested a late night fitness session. You agreed. You had quickly changed into a form-fitting camisole and yoga pants. Leon outfitted himself in a loose tank top and sweatpants. You both eyed each other up as you headed out the door. The drive was less than five minutes, but neither of you felt like walking there at 3 A.M. 

When you arrived to your destination, he headed for the weights. You offered to check him, but he waved you off. You shrugged and resolved to do squats. You were careful to make sure your knees didn't go past your feet each time. The movement was like sitting in a chair. You quickly settled into a repertoire. You were so deeply immersed in your exercise, you didn't hear Leon walk up behind you. _That was probably his goal anyway._ When you felt his arms wrap around your waist, you nearly hit the ceiling. 

“ _Leon!_ ” you squealed, turning your head to give him a look. 

You tried your best to stay angry with him for interrupting you and scaring the shit out of you, but it was hard to do. You quickly dissolved into a fit of giggles. He flashed you a handsome smile. Then he pulled you back so your ass was pressed against him. You felt something hard prod your backside. _Oh._

“You look good,” he whispered in your ear. You giggled again. _Were you guys really gonna do this here?_

Your question was soon answered by Leon scooping you up bridal-style and carrying you to towards the group of various workout benches arranged in front of the mirror. He laid you down over one of the benches - one for sit-ups - and felt him palming your buttocks through the thin yoga material. You shimmied your hips and leaned back into his caresses. You dragged your lip between your teeth. 

“God, I love whoever made this material,” you heard him huskily say. He squeezed your ass and then delivered a sharp smack to it. You lurched forward a bit and let out a noise of surprise. 

You turned to glare at him and were met with a smug smile. He resumed palming your ass. You felt wetness gathering in between the apex of your thighs. You and Leon had had sex a lot of places but never somewhere so...open. The most public place you two had done it was a park bathroom located a few miles down the trail, where both of you were confident you wouldn't be intruded upon. 

Suddenly, you felt a cold breeze on your backside and a finger being dragged through your sopping cunt. You shivered, but not from the cold. A whistle came from behind you. You closed your eyes, knowing he was about to teasingly berate you. 

“I don't think I even have to prepare you, honey. You're dripping.” He cupped your sex and leaned over you to whisper in your ear. “I didn't know you were such an exhibitionist.” He squeezed your core and you let out a little moan. He chuckled in your ear. 

His hand then retracted and you heard him undressing behind you. Soon his cock was nudging against your lower lips. You wiggled your hips, urging him to enter. 

“Please, Leon,” you whimpered. Apparently, that was all you had to say because you were met with his pelvis ramming against your ass. You squealed and nearly slid down the bench with the force of it. He grabbed onto your hips to keep you from falling. Then he set a punishing pace. 

He slammed in and out of you, moans spilling from your lips each thrust. Drool was also spilling from your lips. It was dirty and gross, but it just spurred you on. The thought of being caught by someone made it even hotter. You were so wet. Your juices were probably spilling onto the padding below. You felt your muscles tensing, indication your orgasm was coming. 

“ _Oh god, Leoonnnn!_ ” you cried out, your words nearly intelligible. You knew your boyfriend understood though because you felt his hand smack your ass again. 

“Come on baby, keep going,” he urged. His hand rubbed where he had just slapped, soothing the flesh. He sped up his thrusts. _How damn high was his libido? It seemed he lasted longer and longer each time you fucked._

His hands tangled into your hair, both pulling and petting it at the same time. It only increased your pleasure. You cried out again. 

“You're doing so good, sweetheart. So good,” he praised as he patted your head. _It felt so good._

“ _Leon!_ ” you screamed as your cunt clenched around him. Your legs shook as your orgasm took you. 

He slowed his thrusts, helping you ride your release through. He was only able to keep doing it for a bit before you heard him grunt. You felt a much-welcomed warmth spread through you as he filled your pussy with his cum. 

He ran his hand over the globes of your ass once more before he pulled out. You felt his semen start to trickle out of you. You moaned again, relishing the feeling. The sounds of him redressing came from behind you. You stayed where you were, unable to move. Pleasure still emanated through you. Your panties were pulled back into place as were your pants. 

“You're quite the sight, [Y/N],” he teased.

You looked in the mirror for the first time since you had been placed on the bench. Leon was right. You indeed were quite the sight. Your ass was up in the air (now covered, but it definitely wasn't before), your air was a mess and there was a telling blush on your cheeks. Leon came around the side and offered you a hand. You took it and he pulled you to your feet. You stumbled a little and he caught you. You looked up at him and laughed. 

“That was an interesting workout,” you tittered. You put your arms over his shoulders and stood on your tippy-toes, gazing into his baby blues. “I'm sure I'll be feeling it for days.” You pressed your lips to his. 

You stayed like that for a time before pulling away. You turned around and started towards the container of disinfectant wipes fastened to the wall with a handle. An ache spread through your core and you smiled. _Yup. I'll definitely be feeling it. Leon “Sexmaster” Kennedy has struck again._

You pulled a few of the wipes out and returned to your boyfriend. You leaned down to clean up the mess you two had made. You were right. Your slick was all over. You felt your cheeks heat up as you wiped it down. Leon rubbed your back as you did so. 

“Ready to go?” he asked once you finished. 

You nodded. He took your hand in his and you both headed towards the door. You made a mental reminder to wear yoga pants more often.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 
> 
> leave requests in the comments or on my [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com).


End file.
